


day fifteen

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami then shook his head. “Don’t look at me like that.” </p>
<p>Aomine quirked an eyebrow. “Like what?” </p>
<p>“Like you’re in love with me,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	day fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: fate & sweet and passionate

Well fuck this was awkward. Not really the two of them on the couch watching a shitty action movie with a side romance story, but the fact that Aomine felt awkward. More like his emotions felt that way. He’d been doing that thing he did from time to time the other day, thinking. Not the thinking that usually resulted in his own self destruction, but more of the thinking that ended in epiphany's and the emotions that came with it. 

He really wanted to tell Kagami his epiphany, but it was turning out harder than he expected. Aomine was one of the most straightforward people in existence and suddenly he can’t spill his emotions to his boyfriend? It was kinda hard to destroy the moment they were having on the couch. The redhead on top of him, with his head laying on his chest. 

It wasn’t like either of them were enjoying the movie. Aomine has been watching the top of Kagami’s head the whole time, thinking of how he should go about what he wanted to say. He knew the tan boy was just watching the screen with his eyes half lidded since no matter what type of movie he watched it made him sleepy. 

The blunette frowned, watching his boyfriend suddenly yawn. Was now even really a good time to say anything? Kagami seemed out of it and he had every reason to be. He had just returned a few days prior from one of his impromptu California trips for his mom’s birthday. The time zone difference was still making him drowsy, not mention he decided to go to basketball practice for the last couple of days. 

Aomine’s frown deepened into a scowl, figuring his emotional speech can wait for another day. Even though he really wanted to get this out while he still could. Being that sappy person who basically announced his feelings wasn’t always his thing. He usually kept his shit bottled up and if didn’t get this out now it could stay bottled up for another couple of years and age into fine wine. 

He then tensed up, Kagami shifting so he could look up at him. He was rubbing at the corner of his eye, looking as sleepy as he felt. “What are you thinking so hard about?” he asked. 

“Um,” he said, pausing to purse his lips, “how could you tell I was thinking?” 

“You usually make annoying comments during movies. Or you notice how sleepy I am and we end up taking a nap together,” he mumbled, resting his face against his right hand. 

“Oh,” he said, somewhat shocked that his heart rate going up and down about confessing wasn’t a dead giveaway. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” 

The taller boy let out a short laugh. “Nothing’s wrong, trust me. It’s just that I want to tell you something,” 

The redhead sat up straight, leaning back into the couch between Aomine’s legs. “Like what? Did you do something stupid?” 

He sucked his teeth. “No. This something is actually somewhat important, so I just want you to listen to me.” 

His eyebrows pinched together, curious to what his boyfriend was about to say. “Okay then.” 

Aomine took a deep breath with his eyes closed, promptly blowing it through his nose after while opening his eyes. “I want to say thank you.” 

Kagami gave him a quizzical look, completely and utterly confused from where this is coming from. “For what?” 

“Pretty much everything,” he said after a terse chuckle, “you saved me from myself and I really wanted to thank you for that.” 

He felt a blush work its way up to his tan cheeks. “You don’t have to thank me dumbass. All I did was beat you in a basketball game.” 

“Yeah, but if you didn’t notice it made a huge difference in me,” he said, looking down at his hands. He then laughed while threading his fingers together, “I even talked to Satsuki about you that day after I gave you my shoes. I asked her if she believed in fate because I still couldn’t fathom the fact that someone like you walked into my life. Not just mine but Tetsu’s and the rest of the Generation of Miracles. 

“I honestly never thought I’d see the day where I would lose. Where any of us would actually lose. Especially to a team that Tetsu would be on. His type of basketball meant nothing to us in the beginning, but he showed us how wrong we were. But I’m beginning to ramble so I’m just going to get to the point with this. You’re really important to me and I really don’t remember what I did before you walked into my life.” he said, finally looking up to meet Kagami’s eyes. 

The redhead felt frozen in time and borderline sick. His palms were beginning to sweat and his mouth was suddenly drier than a desert. Not to mention his heart rate was climbing at an alarming rate, because he’s seen enough movies and televisions to know what the fuck is about to happen. He doesn’t even need the taller boy to say it since he can see it in his cobalt blue eyes since he’s looked up.

Kagami then shook his head. “Don’t look at me like that.” 

Aomine quirked an eyebrow. “Like what?” 

“Like you’re in love with me,” he said, it coming out as a whisper. 

The side of his mouth turned up in a bitter grin. “But I am. I know that I think about you a lot. And that I get jealous when I see girls talking to you and sometimes the relationship you have with Tetsu gets on my nerves. I also I know I’m young and probably naive but I’m going with my gut feeling on this. I really think I do love you.” 

His crimson eyes are still boring into his blue ones until he looked away. He briefly looked towards the television screen, two cars on a high speed chase before looking back at the taller boy. Kagami then shook his head, a laugh bubbling up his throat. “I can’t believe you’d be the one to say it first.” 

“Honestly, neither did I,” he said with a shrug before pausing, “wait do you--?”

“Love you back? Yeah I do,” he mumbled, looking down at his hands, “I realized it a couple of months ago, but I brushed it off. But it hit me twice as hard when I was in California and I was forced to text you and talk on the phone instead of seeing your face. And then when you got the bright idea to webcam did I realize how much seeing you had an effect on me. I pretty much wanted to come back to Japan the next day.” 

“Really?” 

The redhead looked up again, Aomine’s smile really big and his eyes bright similar to when they play basketball with each other. “Yeah really,” he said with a smile of his own. 

“You know what would make this moment better?” 

“What?” 

“If you got on top of me and kissed me,” the taller boy said, patting his empty lap with a smirk. 

Kagami rolled his eyes, his smile light as he maneuvered himself so he was straddling Aomine with his arms snaked around his neck. “Is that better?” he asked, their faces inches apart.

“Perfect,” he whispered before pressing his lips against his. 

The kiss didn’t seem any different at first, their lips moving sensually against each other’s. Except when Aomine slipped his tongue in Kagami’s mouth, did he realize how different that three letter phrase made it. The kiss was passionately slow, the gentle suck of Kagami’s mouth on the taller boy’s tongue. The two of them turning their faces for a new angle every once in a while as their tongues met. Along with the occasional smile that could be felt into the kiss.

Aomine’s grip tightened on the redhead’s waist to pull them closer together, their bodies fitting like two pieces of a puzzle. And then there was the sweetness of it. Not by taste of course, but by how it was unrushed and the compassion that flowed through the kiss. It was the type of makeout session that could be done for hours. 

Of course they made it five minutes in before the taller boy separated them, a smile on his lips while he looked into crimson eyes. “Wanna take this to your room?” 

He returned the smile, his hand playing with the blue hairs at the other boy’s nape. “Yeah.” 

It took them time to get there. An ass grab here, some neck kissing there, and a couple of makeout sessions against the wall over there before they were finally in Kagami’s bedroom. They were in the middle of a kiss before the redhead pulled away this time, deciding to pull his shirt over his head. Aomine followed his lead, his shirt tossed to the floor and his pants and underwear kicked to the side in seconds. 

The two fell on the bed together naked after Kagami grabbed what they needed and tossed it near his pillow. The blunette was kissing his neck, the bites gentle before his mouth sucked and tongued over it. Aomine then kissed his way down, giving attention to a dusky nipple and tonguing at the redhead’s abdominal muscles till he was in front of his half hard cock. 

He winked at Kagami before putting it in his mouth, sucking him all the way down till the tip of nose brushed the dark red hairs against his pelvis. He groaned in return, his head tilting back in pleasure as he sucumbed to the wet warmth around his dick. 

The taller boy sucked him off for a couple of minutes, holding the redhead’s hips down as he sucked, licked, and deepthroated him. Aomine pulled off when that familiar ache in his jaw from blowing someone set in. He leaned over his boyfriend, reaching for the lube and condom before sitting back on his knees. 

He made sure his fingers were thoroughly slick with lube before pressing in the first finger. Kagami let out a sigh when it was knuckle deep, the blunette working it in and out of him slowly. After a bit the second finger joined and then the third, Aomine working him open deliciously slow with the occasional light push against his prostate. 

After a particularly loud whine from the redhead, he pulled his fingers out. His fingers reached for the condom wrapper, ripping it open with his teeth before pulling the rubber out. The taller boy slipped it over his erection, adding a penny sized amount of lube over it before he positioned himself at Kagami’s puckered entrance. 

Aomine sank in to the hilt with a shaky sigh, coaxing his boyfriend’s legs around his waist. He then leaned forward, placing his palms on each side of his shoulders. His blue eyes met his red ones, the taller boy making the decision to press their lips together once more before his hips pulled back to only snap forward. 

Kagami’s cry out was muffled into the kiss, his heels digging into the back of Aomine’s thighs as he began pounding into him. After a couple of minutes of harsh pointed thrusts did the blunette’s hips slow down, separating their lips to look down on him with each shallow thrust. 

The redhead looked away at first, the taller boy’s eyes saying the same thing they said earlier. He looked back at him with a light gasp, Aomine’s hand suddenly dropping to his cock. He kept the strokes to his dick long and leisurely, matching the same pace as his hips. The blunette leaned down to peck him on the hips while letting go of his erection, placing his hand next to his shoulder again before his hips began to repeatedly snap forward. 

Kagami’s hand replaced Aomine’s in an instant, feeling his orgasm build with each pointed thrust. Soon the taller boy leaned down again, his lips pressing against the redhead’s cheek down to his jawline. The tan boy was busying fisting his cock while groans, curses, and his boyfriend’s name fell from his lips. 

The speed of Aomine’s hips increased once his lips were pressed against Kagami’s ear. His pants of breath fanned out across his ear at first before he whispered the three words from earlier in his ear. It left the redhead shaking, his orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave while moaning Aomine’s name. 

It didn’t take the taller boy long before he came right after him, his forehead pressed against the tan boy’s shoulder while he tensed and shivered through his orgasm. Aomine mumbled the words again in his ear, feeling like he could say it every second of every day for the rest of his life. 

After briefly pressing their lips together did he pull out, shifting off the bed to throw the condom away. He joined Kagami back on the bed with a smile, wrapping an arm around his waist to be the bigger spoon this time. He brushed his nose against the back of his neck, placing a chaste kiss at the nape of his neck. 

The redhead softly smiled, his hand covering the hand wrapped around his waist. “I love you too you know.” 

Aomine can’t help but grin because this probably has to be one of the best days of his life. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> was that sweet or passionate? idfk. 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
